In The Family Name
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: His nails bit into his palm, hard enough to draw blood. He didn't belong there.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment 6, Astronomy Task 3 -** _Write a story set on a snowy winter Day/Night._

 **Other Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count** \- 1765

 _Beta'd by Ace Panda_

* * *

 **In The Family Name**

* * *

Regulus sat at the desk in his bedroom, reading over the Potions essay he'd spent two days slaving over to perfect. It was times like these he was somewhat glad that Sirius had left home; while Regulus had always been the more academic of the two of them, Sirius still chose to tease him relentlessly about it.

A knock on his door sounded, and he looked up to see his mother entering, a wide smile on her face.

Regulus felt a frisson of fear run through him. Historically, things that made his mother smile like that were reason to be scared.

"You've been chosen, my boy," she informed him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "The Dark Lord has personally chosen you to join his ranks! This is a very proud moment for us, son."

Regulus didn't know what to say. He knew better than to argue with his mother, knew better than to even try and say no to her, but _he didn't want this._

"When?" he managed to force out, the word sticking in his throat.

"Two days from now, on New Years Eve. Bellatrix will come by to pick you up and will deliver you herself. It was her who suggested you, actually. She's such a gift to the family, she makes us all so proud."

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Regulus nodded stiffly. He'd heard all about the virtues of Bellatrix so many times over the years from his mother. Personally, he thought Bella a bit mad, but she was his cousin, and blood was more important than anything else.

"I'll be ready," he murmured, before his mother could get into yet another rant about Sirius. It was never far away, once she'd started discussing her nieces and nephews, and he really didn't want to hear it.

She patted his shoulder. "You make me proud, son."

Regulus thought he should be comforted by that.

He wasn't.

…

The following two days passed in a blur of turbulent emotions. He tried to bury himself in denial, but it didn't work. There was a passing thought of running away, but he couldn't bring himself to follow through.

As much as he hated what she was forcing him to do, he loved his mother, and he wouldn't hurt her the way Sirius had. Sirius hadn't really understood the consequences of his actions. He'd long believed that their mother didn't care about him at all. Regulus knew better.

He couldn't help but envy Sirius though. No matter that he was out there without family, he was _safe._ Safe in a way that Regulus doubted he would ever be again.

He dressed himself carefully, picking away at the tiniest pieces of fluff and lint to make sure his robes were spotless. It wouldn't do to embarrass the family name by showing up looking scruffy and unkempt.

The turquoise silk lining of the robe wasn't Regulus' usual style of dress, but his mother had insisted that it brought out his eyes, so he donned it without complaint.

Regulus waited patiently in his room until his mother called him downstairs. He could hear Bellatrix's high voice as he slowly descended the stairs, and when he came into sight, she looked up to meet his eyes.

Hers held a sadistic gleam and she smiled slowly at him.

"Little cousin," she greeted.

"Bellatrix," Regulus replied, pleased when his tone was steady. He nodded his head to her, unwilling to rise to the taunt on her face.

"We should leave," Bellatrix said, before Walburga could say anything more.

Regulus nodded again as he reached the bottom of the stairs, fixing his travelling cloak around his shoulders, the silver clasp shining in the light from the candles in the hallway.

Walburga pressed chapped lips to his cheek. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

He tried to reply, but the lump in his throat was suddenly too big to speak around. Instead, he gripped her hand in his own and squeezed.

…

Bellatrix gripped him so tightly it was almost painful through the side along Apparition, and when they landed, she paused momentarily before she let go.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, and when he looked up to meet her eyes, he was surprised to see no taunting or malice. She looked deadly serious.

"I'm ready," he lied. "I'm fine."

They treaded through the soft snow that had been falling all day. Regulus couldn't help but admire the white expanse in front of them, lit only by the moonlight. It was undisturbed aside from the footprints left in their wake, and it was beautiful.

"Do as you're told," Bellatrix said quietly. "Never look _him_ in the eyes unless he bids it of you, and always bow to him when you see him. Even this first time. And always, _always,_ address him as 'My Lord'."

Regulus nodded, because he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"The mark will hurt. Attempt to hold your screams. Weakness is not encouraged and the punishment for weakness is... Well. Hold your screams."

Swallowing hard, Regulus nodded again. Punishment? He wasn't sure he even wanted to know what he could be punished for. What was thought of as weakness in these people's eyes?

"Make me proud of you, do you understand?" she asked, pulling him to a stop as they reached the front door of a large manor house.

Regulus didn't know where they were, but he thought they must be at The Dark Lord's home, because he'd been to many of the houses of those thought to carry the secret mark, and he'd never been here before.

"I will," he whispered. "I can do this."

He had no other choice.

…

The Dark Lord was as terrifying as Regulus had imagined and more. His eyes burned a deep red, and when he bid Regulus to move forwards to greet him, Regulus had to fight with every single instinct in his body.

He didn't want to move closer. _He wanted to run away._

"Regulus Black," the Dark Lord intoned.

Regulus barely suppressed the shiver at the sound of his name in that tone. The hissing sounded horrifyingly snake like.

"You've been specially selected to join my chosen. Do you accept this honour?"

"I… I do, My Lord."

The thin lips raised in an approximation of a smile. "Kneel."

Regulus dropped to his knees, the pain in them grounding him.

"Give me your left arm."

Moving on autopilot now, Regulus raised his arm, unable to disguise the flinch when thin, cold fingers gripped his wrist, pushing his sleeve back roughly.

The pain was unexpected and unimaginable.

Bellatrix had warned him it would hurt, of course, but this… this was unlike anything Regulus had ever felt. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, Bellatrix' words in the forefront of his mind.

 _Do not show weakness. Hold your screams._

His skin felt like it was sizzling off, burning away, _melting_. As unexpectedly as it started, it ended, leaving behind a dull ache.

"You did well, my pet."

The Dark Lord patted his head, and Regulus had never felt more like an animal in his life. He was a pureblood, a _Black,_ and he was being petted like a _crup._

"Bellatrix, show our young guest to one of the rooms so he can recover in peace."

Regulus felt familiar hands helping him to his feet, and he was led away from the room and up a grand staircase. Bellatrix showed him to a softly lit, beautifully furnished bedroom at the end of a long corridor.

"You did well, Little Cousin," she murmured. "You made me proud. Your parents will be too, when I tell them of your success."

Regulus fell onto the bed, not bothering to undress. He didn't want to hear about pride. He just wanted to forget that this night ever happened.

The soft click of the door told him that he was alone, and he let his tears fall.

…

Sleep was elusive, and Regulus was left staring at the canopy of the four poster bed. Sighing, he got up, unable to just lie there with his thoughts whirling around his mind. He crossed the room to the window, throwing it open.

The cold air was amazing on his overheated skin, and he revelled in it for a moment. Looking up at the sky, Regulus tried to clear his mind. His occlumency was strong, and yet, his thoughts at the moment were stronger.

They refused to be settled into boxes to be pushed away. Each time he tried, they'd simply break out again, filling his mind until he felt like he was going to explode.

He had so many questions and no answers for any of them.

What did this mean? What would he be expected to do in the name of the Dark Lord? Would he be able to return to school? What about the mark if he did? How would he hide it? How could he get out of this? How could his parents be okay with this?

The questions were never ending, a swirling vortex of anxiety.

A quiet crack sounded, and he twirled around, his hand plunging into his pocket for his wand, only to find the room empty. Frowning to himself, he turned back, only to find a glass on the windowsill that hadn't been there moments earlier.

He picked it up, sniffing it suspiciously.

 _Whiskey_.

It scented like Bellatrix' favoured brand, and he wondered how she knew he was awake to need this. Then again, she already had the mark, surely she too had endured this routine. Alcohol, while usually not something that Regulus enjoyed, was just what he needed to quell his thoughts.

It would tide him over until he could leave this place at least. Until he could sneak a bottle from his father's study and drown the memories and questions properly.

Perching on the windowsill, Regulus sipped at the glass as he looked over the grounds. Snow had started falling again, and he concentrated on that, impossibly trying to count the snowflakes as the passed the window.

He startled when a harrowing scream rang out from below. He could hear an echo of laughter following it and he shivered violently at the thought that he'd be expected to join in on that laughter soon.

Regulus would be expected to take pleasure from innocent people's pain.

His nails bit into the sensitive skin of his hand, hard enough to draw blood, as a wave of nausea flooded him.

 _I don't belong here._

* * *

 **Written for;**

Character Appreciation - 2. Becoming a Death Eater quite young.

Book Club - Dr Sawyer - Safe / Understand / Being unable to sleep.

Showtime - 3. Consequence.

Attic - 5. Punishment.

Buttons - W5. Fear

Lyric Alley - 12. I don't belong here.

Costume Party - 7. Elsa Wig; Snow / 83. Lightsaber - Force

Ship In A Bottle - - Turbulent / Turquoise / Tide

Boyfriend Checklist - 10. A Black Family Member

Gris Gris - Weather; Snow

Days Of The Year - 59. Write about someone lying

Autumn - Break

Element - Sky

Dessert - Hot Fudge; Sizzling

Ravenclaw - Academic


End file.
